SYOT OPEN : The 250th Annual Hunger Games
by StitchedSanity
Summary: Come One Come All! Submit your tributes to the judgement of myself and the GAMEMAKERS... The Quarter Quell offers New death traps and suprises never before seen on the Capital Screens! Who Will WIN? The Smart Killer, or the Strong Killer? You decide Your tributes future, So SUBMIT YOUR CONTESTANTS and May the Odds Be Ever In Your Tributes Favor. *ONLY PM Please* T For Violence
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys I am relatively new to Hunger games But I looovveee SYOTs and would love to choose who LIVES OR DIES… Or that everyone gets a fair chance. So sit back, send in your tributes and let the 250**__**th**__** Hunger Games Commence! **_

_**-Morbid Seer**_

_**(I based this Tribute Form Off of "Squintz", a really good writer of SYOTs)**_

_In The Capitol_

_Julius Flickerman awaited his favorite event of the year, especially since it was he, a direct descendent of the famed Ceaser Flickerman that aired in the time of the failed Rebellion._

"_Flickerman! You're on in 2!" Announced his personal assistant Juno, the only person who could actually deal with the famed Hunger Games Star._

_Julius took a deep breath, fixed his white ponytail, "It is my time," He muttered to himself_

"_Be the star you always were," With that muttering of arrogant praise, his smile brightened and he walked onto the glorious stage beckoning his amazingness._

_The crowd Screamed and applauded, Julius bowed and took his seating while the clapping died down._

"_Hellllooooo Capitol! How are we tonight?" He mused_

_The citizens screamed answers with glee, delighted by the announcer._

"_That's Good, that's good," he said. "Well you know what time it is! The Hunger Games are Back, it seems only yesterday that District 1 severed the head of District 4 and won, am I right?" He Asked._

_The capitol people nodded with enthusiasm, the latest games had been one of the most amusing games that had taken place, the citizens laughed at the memory._

"_Well enough chat, I Hope you all are excited, I know I am! So without further ado, I announce The 250__th__ HUNGER GAMES, AND A QUARTER QUELL AT THAT! I wonder what surprises our dear gamekeepers have in mind!?" Saud Julius Loudly._

_-+-+-+-(*Only send me a form by PM, be Creative*)-+-+-+- :D_

Tribute Name:

Gender:

Age:

District(Top 3):

Sexuality:

Tribute Description(What does your Tribute look like? Give it some flare, they're not gonna be perfect! How much do they weigh? How tall are they? Hair color, facial details, eye color?):

Tribute Personality(Don't just use a single word, because you couldn't ever describe yourself with just a single word. Is your Tribute spunky and outgoing? Or introverted and mysterious? Explain.):

Family(Details):

Friends(Details):

Tribute History(Has your Tribute ever learned from anything? Gotten into trouble? Gotten any mental or physical scars? Explain.):

Reaping Outfit:

Chariot Outfit:

Arena Jacket Color:

Strengths(List 5.):

Weaknesses(List 5.):

Tribute's Primary Weapon:

Tribute's Secondary Weapon:

Tribute Token:

Likes(Name 3.):

Dislikes(Name 3.):

Would Do Best In(Arena Type):

Would Do Worst In(Arena Type):

Romance?:

Additional Information:


	2. Chapter 2 - District 1

**Why Hello there people of the inter webs, I am so EXCITED, so many PMs… its confuses my eyes! Ok well, I got 7… maybe more tributes in but I still need a lot more! So PM your tributes look off the form and I can start with stuff! This is the District 1 Reaping because I managed to get them … really quickly. OK Byyyeeee**

**Katniss- Wait what the hell, why am I not in this story?**

**Me- *Sighs* Dear, Precious… Honey… YOU DO KNOW YOU ARE DEAD RIGHT**

**Katniss-… I am? Well this is awkward…**

**Me- *Slaps own face in Dumbness* I will put a grenade in your pants if you don't go away!**

**Katniss- No! This series is based off of ME!**

**Me- Maybeeee, but in this period of time, you died with the revolution! Now back your but off!**

**Katniss- No!**

**Me- Oh hell NO! *places fake earrings on table (I am a guy sooo…) * Snow! Give me my Grenade**

**Katniss- WHAT NO!**

**-The End (Seer Out)**

District 1 Reapings

_Rachel Sarfati_

"Ugghh what a terrible day," Rachel said to herself as she walked home from the District 1 Mall. Her BFFs had bailed on her… HER, for a dumb ass Movie I mean come on, she was way prettier than any actor at a Movie.

And to make matters worth she had to pass through the gruel that made up the Poor part of 1, she shivered at the thought of actually being touched by this filth. She huffed in annoyance, her white high heels being exposed to the dirt path that would probably take forever to get off.

"E…e…excuse me mam b…but do you have a…a…any food that I c…c…could have?" Whispered a small voice behind her. She jumped in surprise in annoyance, a little brat who was a skinny as a rail and as dirty as a hog stood before her.

"eeewwww, what the hell," she squeaked

The child slowly approached her with an outstretched arm, "food Mrs.?"

Rachel looked at the kid in disgust, she couldn't even bare to look at it anymore. "Why don't you go take a bath road rat," she said while fake vomiting. The child's eyes turned into fear and scampered away from the girl.

"Finally a little glimmer of intelligence here," she chuckled to herself," thought she wouldn't get the hint."

She brushed her long brown hair behind her head and strutted back to the richer banks of the district or what she liked to call it, home. "Colton and Blayn were the only good things to come out of that Dirty place," she huffed to herself. "I mean why else would I be involved with them, they were hot for their situation." She said thinking of her past love interests.

"Young lady!" screamed a voice behind her.

Rachel turned around to see a peacekeeper coming her way, and he was about 4 years older than her.

"Excuse me, but you should be getting ready for the reaping girl, you may have to be punished," he said void of emotion.

At 1st Rachel was beyond pissed, "how dare he tell me what to DO!" she thought in her head. But then she saw how she could use her amazingness to get by unharmed. She turned away from the peacekeeper and dropped her shirt a little.

"Oh I am sorry sir, maybe I can… make it up to you," she purred while petting the peacekeepers white uniform. The peacekeeper looked like he was in bliss, "What a pervert," she thought to herself, "at least he's semi-hot for his age."

This continued for a few minutes while the peacekeeper tried not to be swayed into Rachel's trap of seduction, but of course he failed.

"Alright Mrs., you go on ahead and get ready, it is all fine," he said with a little shock. He slipped her his phone number then walked away. "What an idiot!" she laughed when the keeper was out of sight, she threw the slip of paper into the bushes.

She excitedly skipped and leaped nimbly into her huge house, she couldn't hear her father so she imagined that he was at the fishing shop he ran. A recap of the previous games ran on her TV, She squealed and jumped onto the sofa, she adored the games! They showed her favorite death scenes of last year, when the girl from 8 strangled the boy from 6 with poisonous leaves, when the boy from 9 slit his own partner's throat.

"Haahhhaaaahhaaa, "she laughed to herself as a boy walked off a cliff the game makers had expertly put down. "I always get a laugh out of this year," said a voice behind her.

She jumped out of the sofa with glee and jumped into her dad's arms. "Daddy!" Rachel chirped. Rachel had a deep relationship with both parents, they both loved her very much and hoped that she would one day volunteer and make the family proud.

"How's my little girl, still beautiful I see," Jekyll Sarfati said. "You seem surprised," she joked. "Hardly my darling," he said back. After a few moments of bonding he set her on the oak wood floor and started talking to her about the games.

"Ok honey, you think you are ready this year?" He said seriously.

"Of course, Dad I will make you proud!" Rachel answered confidently back. She then looked at the glass clock ticking away at the little time that she had left. "Shit, I need to get ready," Rachel squealed and rushed up into her room to get ready.

"LANGUAGE," Her father yelled at her but was unheard as she closed her door to get hotified.

(Good So Far?)

1 Hour Later

Rachel skipped down to the plaza; her efforts had not been in vain as all male attention was on her. She winked and blew air kisses to the boys whose tongues couldn't have been farther out.

She laughed to herself, "it is good being beautiful!"

She made her way to the 18 year old line, peppy as ever in her tight white sleeveless dress. She waited for like 5 minutes which for a teenager was more like a lifetime, until FINALLY the district escort came out. The escort Galena walked onto the stage with her incredibly high heels, she smiled at the crowd awaiting her, and excited faces littered the crowd.

"Hellllooooo District 1," Galena Howled. The reaction was instantaneous as all citizens roared with applause and woops of laughter. "How is my favorite district this year?"

"Good!" The crowed answered in dark harmony.

The annual video was showed but Rachel had better things to do then watch the repetitive crapfest of a video. She sighed and checked her nails, like always perfect. Finally the video ended and Rachel let out a yawn and stretch of relief, she then stayed still and smiled waiting for the call.

"Lady's first," Galena cooed. Galena dove her hand into the container of names with a satisfying crunch as the papers wrinkled and fell into purple hands. She took her hand out of the bowl and called, "Marrian Longe."

It only took a second until Rachel's voice was heard by the famed escort. "I volunteer!," Rachel screeched.

The crowd made way as Rachel flipped and ran to the stage, obviously happy to show off that she was more than a pretty face. She leaped onto the stage like a Gazelle and took her place by Galena with a huge smile.

"What's your name child?" Galena asked. She smirked and said with confidence," Rachel Sarfati."

That was quite the entrance Rachel," Galena laughed along with District 1. Rachel looked into the awaiting camera and said," It had better been."

Galena then set herself up, and re set her wig, "now to the boys," she said. Once again she reached her hand into the bowl that would decide who would accompany Rachel into the games.

Galena took her hand out with a paper and slowly unfolded it for dramatic effect. "Colton Berry!" Galena said with excitement.

For once her short life, Rachel's eyes had fear displayed, but also laying hidden… was hope.

_**-Sorry about not giving an individual Story with Colton! I just need to finish this chapter o3o**_

_Colton Berry_

He stood there shocked as my name was called, just like my brother… I would be sent into the games, and with that bitch it was even worse. She was the reason Blayn was dead, and the reason that he bared the scar on my lip where Blayn had cut me. He guessed he deserved it, if he had known at first that she was seeing my brother, he wouldn't have ever done it…. But he was scared at what Blayn would do.

Anyways back to the reaping, Colton stared at the white stage as he embraced the feeling of fear, his name had been called… and he was going in with the bitch that cheated on his brother.

"Well come on, don't be shy," Galena said with enthusiasm.

In his khaki shorts, button up green shirt, and dulled tennis shoes, he walked onto the stage with confidence, he would show the others that he was someone to fear, that bitch wouldn't hurt his chances in the games.

He stood on the stage with an emotionless mask, wondering why a volunteer hadn't spoken up; for god's sake this was District 1. Rachel tried in vain to get his attention but he only concentrated on the crowd who smiled with sick fascination. He would never cry, that was not him, his mother being the only one he had left would be heartbroken but he would remain strong and win for her and only her.

Galena smiled in content as the tributes both shook hands, neither looking into the other's eyes.

"The Tributes from District 1! Rachel Sarfati and Colton Berry! Applause rippled through the crowd, as the words they had been waiting for slipped from Galena's blue mouth.

**Why hello there People! Sorry for taking so long but I was busy with school sh*t and couldn't really do anything! So here are the tributes so far :D**

**District 1 – **

Female: Rachel Sarfati- ccoltonn

Male: Colton Berry- ccoltonn

**District 2 –**

Female:

Male: Achilles Gaunt- Lil killer16

**District 3 –**

Female: Phoenix Andu- tasherekalb

Male: Leion Andu- tasherekalb

**District 4 –**

Female:

Male: Kai Styx- Blondie45

**District 5 –**

Female: Aspen Raider- phoenixrider66

Male: Leon Palmer- LincsStef

**District 6 –**

Female:

Male:

**District 7 – **

Female:

Male:

**District 8 –**

Female:

Male:

**District 9 –**

Female:

Male:

**District 10 –**

Female:

Male: Gilpin 'Gil' Rambert- HG2013

**District 11 –**

Female:

Male:

**District 12 –**

Female: Meggan Scarlet- ChloeXDerekDP

Male: Caspian Torus- simplisticminds

**I still need one more for District 2 so send em in freaks! **

**Thanks for the people who actually sent in tributes I thank you for your participation and lez hope I do not kill them :3**


End file.
